


Одна ночь

by Moreona, WTF Antagonists 2021 (fandomAntagonists)



Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Love/Hate, M/M, WTF Antagonists 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, АУ, Любовь/Ненависть, Сомнительное согласие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreona/pseuds/Moreona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAntagonists/pseuds/WTF%20Antagonists%202021
Summary: Никогда не стоит спорить с собственными чувствами. Даже если они кажутся неправильными. Сплошной PWP.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro
Series: Тексты R-NC-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166879
Kudos: 9
Collections: 5. Тексты высокого рейтинга Антагонистов WTF21, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Одна ночь

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Altra Realta

Капитан Энрике Монастарио успел только закрыть дверь, как чужое тяжёлое тело припечатало его к ней. Рука в черной перчатке зажала рот, мешая позвать на помощь солдат.

Этот проклятый бандит вконец обнаглел! Вот так вот влезть в личные покои коменданта, и плевать, что состоят они из кабинета да этой спальни.

Тяжелое горячее дыхание обжигало капитану лицо, а глаза в прорезях маски казались почему-то раскаленными угольками.

— Тише, сеньор капитан. Я пришёл сегодня поговорить. — Насмешливый шепот вызывал ярость.

Капитан безуспешно попытался вырваться из крепкой хватки, кляня про себя на чем свет и Лиса, и то, что перевязь с оружием он оставил на столе в кабинете. Зорро всем телом навалился на сопротивляющегося противника, вжимая того в дверь. От его тела почему-то чувствовался жар.

— Черт бы вас побрал, — с чувством прошипел бандит, получив тычок в живот.

После чего рывком развернул Монастарио лицом к двери и снова навалился сверху, по-прежнему закрывая тому рот. Теперь его дыхание обжигало затылок.

Зорро прижался ещё ближе, и у капитана перехватило дыхание. Сложно оставаться спокойным, когда чувствуешь, как к твоей заднице прижимается изрядный бугор, туго обтянутый тканью штанов.

— Вот так гораздо лучше, — удовлетворенно выдохнул этот мерзавец прямо на ухо капитану.

Энрике в панике дернулся, попытался двинуть бандита локтем, но пространства для подобного маневра тот ему не оставил.

— Ну же, тише, — ни этот шепот, ни рука, переставшая зажимать рот и опустившаяся на его бедро, спокойствия капитану не прибавляли.

— Какого дьявола вам нужно?! — тяжело выдохнул Энрике, обмякая в чужих руках.

Внутренности постепенно скручивались в узел от подступающей паники. Чертов Зорро. Чертов клятый Лис!..

Он прижался пылающим лбом к прохладному дереву двери, чувствуя, как по телу начинают шарить чужие руки.

— Это теперь называется «поговорить»?

— Бросьте, сеньор капитан. Думаете, я слепой и не замечаю, как вы смотрите на меня?

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы и что вообще вбили себе в голову! — с яростью прошипел Монастарио, чувствуя, как руки разбойника бесцеремонно начинают расстегивать пуговицы мундира.

Левая рука, которой он упирался в дверь, рефлекторно дернулась, когда Зорро поверх его ладони положил свою и переплел их пальцы.

— Сон. Просто дурной сон, — безотчетно прошептал Энрике, вздрагивая от чужих прикосновений и пытаясь унять страх.

Лис, успевший стянуть с него мундир, на мгновение замер, вслушиваясь в тихий бессвязный шепот. Потом осторожно отстранился, продолжая тем не менее удерживать Монастарио на месте.

Помедлив мгновение, Зорро протянул руку и положил её на пах своего пленника. Огладил пальцами член, натянувший ткань лосин, и улыбнулся, когда услышал, как от этих действий Монастарио захлебнулся воздухом и едва слышно застонал.

— Видите, сеньор капитан, — прошептал бандит на ухо своему противнику и втянул мочку в рот. Слегка прикусил, с удовольствием чувствуя, как содрогается чужое тело. — Вы даже себя обмануть не можете. Вы хотите меня.

— Нет! — капитан отчаянно рванулся прочь. И вновь безуспешно.

— Не лгите! — на этот раз в голосе Зорро лязгнул металл. — Вы хотите меня так же сильно, как и я вас!

Капитан почувствовал себя тряпичной куклой, когда проклятый Лис снова повернул его лицом к себе, обхватил руками, лишая всякой возможности сопротивляться, и поцеловал. Жадно, жарко, страстно. Так, что от чужих эмоций ведет голову. А от собственных, предательских и неправильных, подгибаются ноги.

***

За окнами, закрытыми ставнями, потихоньку сходила на нет ночь. Скоро рассвет, и Лису пора бы убраться в логово, но… не сейчас. Еще есть немного времени.

Он осторожно перебирает волосы Энрике, взъерошенные и влажные. Опускает руку и поглаживает по плечу.

Его противник и любовник сейчас спит, вымотанный прошедшей ночью и особенно — собственными, вконец пошедшими в разнос чувствами. Голова Энрике покоится на плече Зорро, а левая рука — у него же на груди. Изредка пальцы начинают подрагивать, и тогда разбойник в маске снова с небывалой нежностью начинает перебирать его волосы.

И вспоминать прошедшую ночь во всех подробностях.

***

До кровати оба добрались, как в бреду или в лихорадке, попутно избавляясь от одежды.

Энрике тихо простонал, когда губы Лиса коснулись его напряженной плоти. Он лежал на спине, раздвинув согнутые в коленях ноги, и тяжело дышал.

Зорро прав — себя не обманешь. Он хотел его. До безумия хотел. Но никогда и представить себе не мог, что это будет так.

У Монастарио никогда раньше не было подобного опыта. И ни один мужчина не будил в нём таких сильных, противоречивых чувств.

Неправильность происходящего и невозможность ничего изменить сводили с ума.

Зорро ласкал давно желанное тело, чутко прислушиваясь к малейшему отклику. Следовало быть осторожным.

Скользя языком по чужому члену, Лис очень аккуратно ввел палец в узкое отверстие и почувствовал, как болезненно дернулся Энрике.

Разбойник старался быть нежным, хотя от возбуждения темнело в глазах. Продолжая скользить языком по напряженному члену, он медленно массировал вход. Добавил чуть погодя второй палец.

Медленно, осторожно, отвлекая от движущихся внутри пальцев, прикасался к раскинувшемуся под ним телу губами, языком, зубами. Распаляя всё больше и больше.

Энрике мотнул головой, пытаясь отбросить со лба влажные от пота волосы. Возбуждение, боль и удовольствие переплетались внутри, заставляя стонать в голос и выгибаться в чужих руках.

Он вцепился пальцами в широкие плечи бандита. Каждое прикосновение, каждое движение пальцев внутри ломало возведенные барьеры. И собственные чувства оказались ловушкой, откуда не выбраться.

Сумасшествие. Форменное помешательство. Причем с обеих сторон.

И когда Зорро наконец заменил пальцы собственным членом, все страхи словно смыло. Остались только жар, движения, поцелуи и прикосновения. И стоны. 

А потом мир раскололся ослепительной вспышкой.

И засыпая в объятиях своего то ли врага, то ли любовника, Монастарио чувствовал только покой и приятную усталость.


End file.
